Alex Rigger: Pirates in the Wastes
by Drop The Act. Put On A Smile
Summary: "I grew up in one of them Vaults too, 21 I believe. Now, before ya'll go gibbering on about what yer hurtin for, what was Vault 11 like?" His reply? "Shit." Meet Alex Rigger, one of the only surviving members of Vault 11. After meeting with a certain Courier, things are going to change in the Wasteland. "Not dramatically 'a course, I'm too bleedin' awesome for that!" Rated M
1. Bang

**Pirates in the Wastes**

**For those of you who liked/likes my "Alex Rigger: Cyborg Pirate" fanfic, you're just going to have a ball with this one. **

**(Long A/N people, skip if you want, but you'll just get confused over his character if you don't. Unless you've read the before mentioned fanfic)**

**In this, Alex Rigger, escapes the mechanical grasp of Vault 11, and with a burden over his shoulders, he… actually, he doesn't really give a damn the Vault almost killed him. Huh. Weird, anyway, he enters into the Mojave Wasteland, meeting up with a Courier, an Ex-Caravan Trader, and a sniper that really hates his attitude. Their goal? Who gives a fuck, he just wants money and guns. Well, at least enough firepower to keep him safe for a long ass time.**

**Name: Alex Rigger**

**Home/Birthplace Information: Vault 11 (One of the two that had escaped the Vault's murderous grasp)**

**Tag Skills: Explosives 63, Small Guns 77, Speech 100**

**S.P.E.C.I.A.L. :**

**Strength: 4**

**Perception: 7**

**Endurance: 6**

**Charisma: 8**

**Intelligence: 2**

**Agility: 7**

**Luck: 6**

**Appearance (Post Vault 11 Escape): He is a thin man, with both his limbs on his right half of the body mechanically reinstalled (Just imagine Terminator basically.) He has an eyepatch over his right eye (Or what's left of it), while his left is a dark blue. **

**He wears a red & white checkered button up, opened, with no undershirt. You can see hints of a happy trail. A gun holster strapped to his waist. He wears light blue denim shorts, and a left combat boot only. His skin is a light tan, and his brown hair is short, while spiked up a little on the left (Think hair gel-ed mohawk). Last but not least, he has a little goatee going down his chin.**

**Appearance (Pre Vault 11 Escape): A tall thin man, he has a set of dark blue eyes and an arched nose. His uniform is the standard Vault 11 Utility Jumpsuit, and a few extra wires tied around his waist as a makeshift belt. His glasses are crooked and bent a little more (Due to an accident where he hit his head on a door) and a cracked lens. H**

**is beard (If you could even call it that) consists of a few pieces of stubble. His choice of footwear, simple black boots. He wanted a Pip-Boy 2000 model, however, due to there only being five in the Vault, he got stuck with a 3000 model instead (Which he later learns, that he can just steal a 2000 model off of a particular corpse coughChosenOnecough) He also has it equipped on his right arm, seeing as how he is left handed.**

**Personality (Post Vault 11 Escape): Making rash decisions and getting a majority of his companions killed has made its toll on Alex's mindset, not really, he can give less a shit if'n you died or not. He's only in it for the caps, or weapons, or… you get my drift. **

**H****e's rather laid back, and can practically talk his way out of anything. He will help his companions (If they're alive, depending) for free, seeing as how they follow him without question. His mental health (As mentioned before) is rather questionable though, and he is also highly bipolar. **

**Personality (Pre Vault 11 Escape): Although he recently had grown to hate robots, he has to admit, Vault-Tec's malfunctioning 'Overseer' had the right idea. Too little water, make some space to save the rest. He never told anyone this however, they'd think he's mad. He was a simpleminded fool, with a dream to explore the world when he was a child (What he didn't know at the time was, seven years later, he would). **

**His brash thinking and quick attitude somehow landed him a job as 'Pip-Boy Programmer'. He honestly did/does not know how he got it. It helped though, it was a high paying job after all. With quick thinking, and charismatic attitude, he convinced his boss to let him tamper with his own model of the Pip-Boy (His boss later found out Alex had implanted a small explosives unit into it (Basically saying, he dies, the room around him dies.) His boss didn't know that part though.) This led him to be moved over to Vault-Tec security, which is where he learned how to hold and handle a gun pretty well. He rather agrees with violence over speech, but when it comes down to it, he will put up his dukes (His special revolver) and resolve the issue. He truly lives by this meaning: "My gun speaks before me"**

**Voice: Australian, light.**

**Weapon of Choice: His .44 Magnum Revolver, Sally**

**Romance: Maybe, I don't even know. Depends.**

**-THIS IS A LINE!-**

"We… we can't do this! We can go, just like… just like it said!" A woman in a blue jumpsuit shouted towards several others.

"Yes, but WE killed them. We sent them to the sacrificial chamber. It's OUR fault they're all dead!" Another person, a man, screamed back, waving a 10mm Pistol back and forth between everyone. His face was red with frustration and anger. Not like it mattered to everyone else though, he was the one with the gun.

"Yeh? So what, at least we be livin right?!" A tall, scrawny man shouted, his accent filled with annoyance.

The man with the pistol quickly turned on him and pointed it to his skull. He was sweating. He wasn't sure if he wanted to do this either. "Shut up Alex! It was your idea in the first place!" He shouted, he was beginning to grow highly unsure.

"Ideas change mate. An' so 'ave you." Alex stated back, getting in the shorter man's face. He glared down at him, his jumpsuit growing warm underneath.

He loved it when people got mad at him.

"I… I don't care! I'm doing this whether you want me to or not!" The short man screamed out, tears beginning to fall freely down his face.

He pointed the gun at the only one at the entrance who hasn't spoken yet. The young girl with dirty blonde hair gasped in surprise. Which was all she had time to do before-

Bang!

The man in the blue jumpsuit, like all the others, shot the girl clean through the skull.

Alex dropped his jaw, and in an anger unknown, tackled the smaller man. "She was only eight ya fucker!" Alex screamed out, rage clear in his eyes as he began punching the smaller man.

"Dmitry!" The man shouted from underneath Alex, towards another male in the room. He hasn't spoken a word since they entered the room. "Help me! Get this madman off of me!" He continued, his face mixed with both blood and tears.

The silent man stood there and shook his head, before looking away towards the Vault door.

He just stood there, listening to each of the throws Alex threw at the man.

"Dmitry, please!" He heard his friend shout again. He ignored it however as he turned around. Seeing this, the man smiled, even when he was being hit pretty hard.

"Ya son'a bitch! Ya killed an eight yea' ol' girl!" Alex kept shouting, his anger endless. Alex never let up his blows, he kept sending them towards the murderer beneath him. "I don't care if'n ya can't leave the Vault! Ya didn' have the fuckin right ta kill 'er!" He shouted, sending a harsh right hook towards his face, smashing multiple teeth out.

How he was still smiling, no one knew.

By the time Dmitry got to the wrestling duo, the man was a bleeding pulp. He didn't speak however, he just bent over and picked up the dropped weapon and pointed it towards the now shocked man.

"I'm sorry, but you're right. _You _can't leave the Vault." His voice, deep and hoarse, said, surprising everyone in the room.

"Dmitry, please! You can't d-" The man started, only to be cut off by Dmitry.

"I like how you are screaming for your life now, when you wanted this not minutes ago." He spoke calmly as he got on one knee and placed the barrel of the gun on his skull. Alex stopped hitting the man when Dmitry had spoken, and raised an eyebrow at this situation.

"Dmi-"

Bang!

The bullet went straight through his skull, sending brain matter to spray out of the exit wound.

He was dead.

The same way the man killed the girl.

One through the head.

This is one fucked up world.

"Sorry Fredrick." He said calmly, no emotions visible across his features.

Alex got off of the now dead man and dusted his knees free of dirt (And doing so, wiped the blood from his knuckles as well), and put a single hand on Dmitry's shoulder. "Ya did a good thing, mate. Ya did a good thing. The fuckin' prick deserved it." Alex said, his anger seemingly gone from his body, now just sorrow for the man in front of him. After all, death may have been a natural event in Vault 11, it doesn't mean it had to be a human to cause it.

But the man that killed the girl, he wasn't a human.

Just another monster wanting out.

"Did I?" Dmitry said, still on one knee. He never looked from the man's corpse, he just sat there and stared for what seemed like an eternity.

Until the other female, the last female of Vault 11, spoke up as she came to him and put one of her own hands on his other shoulder. "Dmitry, I... Yes. You did the right thing, what he did... was terrible... I'm just sad that... That Cassandra never got to see her ninth birthday..." She spoke, sobbing words out in incomprehensible mumbles. Tears still fresh from moments ago as she watched whom she once called friend shoot the youngest member of Vault 11.

Dmitry said nothing as his last two friends tried to comfort him, he only stared. Until finally, staring wasn't enough, he looked at his right hand, the one with the gun, and quickly pulled it up to his mouth.

Alex saw this and attempted to stop him by shouting. "Dmitry n-!"

Bang!

Alas, words were not enough for ol' Dmitry, as he pulled the trigger the moment Alex started speaking. Blood splattered onto the last two members of Vault 11, the woman let out a scream as she fell on her posterior in utter shock and panic. Alex just stared, his left eye twitched a little as he tasted blood in his mouth. Dmitry's blood. He shook his head and looked back towards the female. Now he was the one showing no emotion. "Hillary, open the Vault door..." He said in a monotone voice.

The woman, now known as Hillary, did as she was told, albeit a little shakily. The alarms around them sounded, as did the screeching of the giant wheel as it opened it self for the first time in a long time to the world outside. Dust that covered the outer door spread around, causing Hillary to cough violently for a few moments.

As the dust settled, the woman looked outside. Their Vault had built in a cave of sorts. Manmade, unknown. "Alex it's op-" She started, as she turned to look at the male.

He was gone!

All she saw in front of her, at the bottom of the stairs, were the corpses of her friends, minus Alex. Where had he gone to?

"Alex?" She panicked, looking around frantically, she can't leave the Vault alone! That's suicide!

She stood there, at the Vault controls, considering to shut the door once more, and go back to her room, when suddenly the sound of rushed footsteps made themselves known.

"A'right! Les' get outta here!" Alex shouted, a frightened look on his face as he ran straight out of the Vault without a hint of afterthought. He carried a small suitcase with him, probably filled with more uniforms.

Not.

Hillary looked confused for a second, before she heard a _loud_ ticking sound come from where Alex had run from. "You didn't!" She shouted from far behind him as he got to the wooden door.

He looked at her, his frightened expression replaced with a sinister grin. "I definitely did, love! I definitely fuckin' did!" He said as he laughed maniacally.

Hillary jumped over the fence that was behind the controls, accidently landing on Fredrick's mutilated head, and sprinted after the obvious madman.

Alex opened the wooden door, not even bothering to let his eyes adjust to the sun of the outside world. Hillary sprinted out right after him, barely noticing the riot signs outside of their Vault.

"How long did you set it for?!" She shouted after they had been running for about five minutes.

Alex suddenly stopped, allowing Hillary to bump into his back, pushing him forward just a bit more.

"Set what for?" He said confusedly, as he turned to look at her with a raised eyebrow.

"The bomb!" She shouted at him, how could he forget he set a bomb in his only home?!

"I didn't set no bomb! I set the nuclear reactor ta go off!" He shouted with glee, a crazy glint in his eyes. "I've always wan'ed ta do that!" He added with a hefty laugh.

Hillary's scared expression went from that, to that of a ghost.

She gripped onto his shoulders and stared into his eyes. "ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE?! THAT'S BIGGER THAN ANY OF THE FUCKING EXPLOSIVES YOU HAVE, YOU FUCKING MORON!" She shouted and screamed at him, his ears ringing with her voice.

Alex just laughed it off as she continued ranting.

"I knows, thas' why I did it!" He said with another smile.

Suddenly, he felt pain in the side of his face.

Hillary had slapped him.

"You dumbass! You're lucky we're far enough so it won't kil-"

KA-MOTHER-FUCKING-EXPLOSION-OF-HOLY-SHIT-BOOM!

The explosion surprised the two of them, quite literally throwing them both off of their feet and sending them a good twenty to thirty feet away from where they were standing.

Vault 11, had quite literally, went with a bang.

Madman, indeed.

Alex lay currently face first into the ground, blood and skin peeling here and there from his face.

Also a broken leg... or two...

He lifted himself off of the ground, and felt and immediate pain in his right leg... well actually, his entire right side of his body.

He screamed for a second, before realizing, he couldn't really feel it. Only his broken leg.

Probably shattered during the flight.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"GAHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed, the pain from his right side finally coming to him in waves.

His scream just died in his throat as he looked at where Vault 11 _was_.

All he saw was black soot and ash fall slowly from the now blackened ground before him. His Pip-Boy was beeping quite fast, indicating there was radiation in the immediate area.

Ok, so maybe having a 2000 model would be a bad idea, seeing as how they don't tell you how much radiation is around you.

He bit his lip, hard enough to draw blood, and started walking, looking for the familiar body of Hillary. He found a limp form on the ground, and just like him, was face first into it. He heard groaning, indicating she was alive.

Well, actually it wasn't groaning, it was mumbling.

"God damn it, Alex..." Was all he really heard her say. She obviously took less damage than he did, she only had some parts of her jumpsuit ripped apart.

Not enough to show anything, but what ever.

"Yeah, love?" He said to her, letting the blood of his lip enter his mouth a moment, before spitting the copper like fluid out.

Hillary immediately picked herself up in surprise, turning to the owner of the voice whom had just spoke.

She was about to yell at him, but she couldn't, she cupped her mouth with her hands and did a silent scream with her eyes.

Alex just stared at her confused like. "What?" Was his simple minded question.

She was silent. Which slightly irked him, however, he ignored this and rolled his eyes. Feeling a slight pinch in his right eye as he does so. "What ever, les' get away from this shithole. No point in goin' ta a hole in the ground if'n the hole ain't livable. 'Sides, that explosion's sure to catch someone's attention." He stated as he began to pull the petrified girl with him with his left arm.

Hillary pulled her arm from him, causing him to look at her with a confused expression.

They hadn't moved five feet and she's already complaining.

Just like his mother.

"N-no. I'm not going with y-you." She said nervously, unsure of herself as she does so.

"You're... you're a psycho! You just destroyed the only place we've called home since... ever!" She said, growing angry as she continues her rant/nag/what ever.

"Not only that, you look like you're going to drop dead any moment! Why would I go with you?!" Her words confusing him greatly now as she continued.

"What're ya talkin' about? I be feelin' fine!" He said a little excitedly.

Hillary growled and looked around, spotting a pre-war vehicle (Which she read about in books) ran up to it, and broke off the mirror and ran back to him. "This! This, is what I'm talking about!" She shoved the mirror into his arms and started storming off.

He wiped off the dirt/dust/grime/and all other forms of shit that covered it, revealing a rather dashing fellow.

Not really.

His right eye, looked dry as all hell, like the liquid inside of it just dried out.

He turned the mirror to his right ar... what looked like his right arm. No wonder he couldn't feel it, the good half was basically just dead weight, the muscle singed beyond repair.

He did the same with his leg, and indeed, it was broken. Hell, a bone was jutting out from where his kneecap is supposed to be.

"Well... shit." Was all he had to say.

He dropped the broken mirror onto the ground, and looked back up to see Hillary a good distance away from him.

And there was no way he could catch up, seeing as how his leg's... well... useless. He could walk, _but~_ yeah...

If she wants to go on her own, go right on ahead, if he has to travel alone, why the fuck not.

Tis not like they'll end up meeting each other again on opposite factions, going against each other at some really important place, that could possibly determine the safety of the rest of the wasteland. Totally not going to happen.

**(I know, but I'm going to be screwing with the map a bit, so Goodsprings is actually _really_ close to where Vault 11 _was._)**

Alex, whom had picked up his suitcase (Which had been blown a good distance away from the explosion), and began hobbling the opposite direction of wherever it was Hillary was heading.

It wasn't too long when he found a settlement of what looked like buildings a few miles ahead of him. He smirked, which was soon replaced by a grimace as the pain in his right side was beginning to be to much for the man.

"Grr... damn it, this hurts..." He said, beginning to grow a little woozy.

All he heard was two gunshots far off in the distance, before he passed out ungracefully, getting a mouthful of sand.

His suitcase cracked open after it collided with the ground, revealing a slight gleam.

Not even five minutes in the wasteland, and Sally wants to see the world.

As it turns out, a robot, whom had witnessed both the shooting AND the explosion, just so happened to see this gleam.

Eh, Alex can wait though. First thing's first. Gotta unbury a Courier.

**Achievement Unlocked!**

**Ain't That A Kick In The Head?**

**-THIS IS A LINE!-**

**Sooooo, what'd ya think? It's just another game fanfic featuring my favorite human OC, Alex Rigger. I'm actually liking where this one is going to go as well, and I hope you all do also. It'll make me really happy if'n ya all put a review down and tell me what you think of this though, I just want to know if you like it and if it's worth continuing or not.**

**Also, for my "Alex Rigger: Cyborg Pirate" fans out there, I have not cancelled it, and am currently working on chapter 3 right now. I've just been stuck in school doing things.**

**Same with the "YOU WILL SHED NO RED WATER" fans, haven't stopped it, still working on it.**

**O.C required to continue after chapter 4. Just one. He/she will be playing a really important role in the future. If your O.C is accepted, I will message you, and ONLY you, to tell you what said role is. Here's the O.C form:**

**Name, Full:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Group Affiliation:**

**Home/Vault:**

**Personality:**

**Details:**

**Appearance/Eyes/Hair Color:**

**Family/Friends:**

**Enemies/Rivals:**

**Karma Balance:**

**I think that's all I have to say for now so, chao people~**

**Drop The Act. Put On A Smile**


	2. I'm SPECIAL

"Ugh… bloody hell…" Alex muttered to himself, as he lied on a gurney placed next to another unmoving body.

He slowly raised himself up, or attempted to, but his arm pinched and he fell back down. He grunted as he looked at a ceiling with a glare. Odd, did his vision seem different?

He lifted his left arm towards his face and felt around. Nothing different, it seems. Still just bumps and bruises from… how long ago now?

"Oh good, yer up. Glad one of you two decided to wake." An elderly voice sounded from Alex's left, surprising the hell out of the Vault survivor.

"What the fu-!"

CRASH!

Alex fell off of the gurney with the amount of fright the voice gave him. He heard a light chuckle come afterwards.

"Well now, it's good ta see you're kicking. Here, let me help you up." In his sight, Alex saw an old balding man with a distinct set of clothing on. He watched as he bent over and helped him up off of the ground and placed him back on the metallic bed.

"There, that should do ya, now, what happened to you, if'n ya don't mind me asking." The bald man asked, watching as Alex tried to figure out what to say.

"It's alright, I'll give you some more time to rest, you sure look like you took a hell of a beating. I'm Doc Mitchel, though people 'round here just call me Doc." Doc said with a friendly grin behind his moustache.

Alex just nodded, flinching a bit, the pain from that small fall hurt a lot more than it should.

"Now, before you get some more shud'eye, I need ta tell you something." Doc began, and gave a grim look as he did so.

"I got tha town mechanic to do some work on you, now I know it ain't much, and you're probably gon' freak out about this, but, here I'll just show you." Doc got up and left the room for a few minutes.

Alex sat there, wondering what Doc Mitchel had done to him. He didn't feel any different, except the obvious weight gain in the right half of his body, but other than that? Not much else had changed. He turned to his right, and faced a body that was impossible to tell gender wise, the chest rising and falling indicating it was alive.

Well, great.

Whatever.

"Al'right, I got this here mirror, and I'm gonna need you to stand up. Tell me if'n Randy did a good job or not." Doc said, wheeling in a rather large pre-war mirror. Alex couldn't quite see himself, but he didn't mind. He turned and stood up from the gurney, it felt weird.

He didn't bother to look down because, well, fuck it. That's why.

He walked up to the mirror, hearing light cranks against the floor and feeling a slight resistance with each step.

"Like ah said, it needs some work, but it should do you just fine for the time being." Doc said, looking at him while holding the mirror up.

"Er… Doc? Ya got the thing pointed the other way." Alex said, raising an eyebrow.

"What do ya me-oh, hold on." Doc Mitchel said, rotating the mirror so that it faced Alex. Well, at first Alex noticed no differences, that is until he actually looked at his body.

"Dafuq you do to me arm 'n leg?!" Alex shouted as he looked at himself.

His right arm was replaced with a rustic metal limb, the gear functioning looked off as if it was jury rigged to fit. The leg went all the way up to his… he pulled his shirt up a little, then more, even more, it went all the way up to where his arm was placed! Part of the casing seemed loose, as if the screws holding together were only meant for temporary usage. Just as rusty, if not more.

"Well I told you, I had someone come by and fix ya up. Your arm was practically useless by the time Victor brought you here, same as your leg." Doc said, sure of himself and his decision.

"Doesn't mean ya 'ave ta go an' cut me fuckin' body in half!" Alex said, gripping at his hair.

"Look, you're obviously going to have to adjust to this, in the meantime, I recommend you use that machine over there, should tell us where you are, mentally and physically." Doc Mitchel said, rolling his eyes at the taller man. Whom was STILL taking deep breathes.

Alex looked between the mirror, Doc, and the machine, a little too fast, as his head began to hurt. He just shook it off and finally, gave a release. He just grabbed his temples and rubbed them with his left hand, he then walked over to it and asked calmly, albeit annoyed as well:

"… So how am I suppose'ta use this?" He asked, looking at the screen that labeled S.P.E.C.I.A.L.

"Use yer organic arm, that way the machine won't lie." Doc said, rolling the mirror back out of the room.

Alex sighed and wondered to himself.

_"How did I get me ass here?"_

A simple question, yet rather unanswerable at the moment. He shook his head slowly and tsked himself before finally gripping on the joy-stick like handle and gave it a good squeeze.

The S. lit up to the 4 marker.

The P. lit up to the 7 marker.

The E. lit up to the 6 marker.

The C. lit up to the 8 marker.

The I. lit up to the 2. (Which Alex immediately grumbled angrily to himself for.)

The A. lit up to the 7 marker.

Finally, the L. lit up to the 6 marker.

As soon as the final screen showed, revealing his final score, it proved to be he was a people person.

Lies!

"Well now, I reckon that explosion you took didn't really help your brain all that good, but hey, you can talk it off as _if_ you're smart." Doc Mitchel said with a laugh at the end.

Alex just rolled his eyes, which once again stung slightly in his right.

Doc noticed the small twinge, and decided to speak up. "You're not gonna be seeing out of that eye any time soon, son." He said with a thoughtful frown on his face. He saw Alex just ponder for a little, before just giving a shrug as if it was every day news.

"Eh. I've 'ad worse. Ya 'least got an eye patch, right? Always wanted ta be a badass." Alex stated as he crossed his arms and stared at the doctor.

"Yeah, I have some in the back, why don't you settle down on that couch in the other room over there, and I'll be right back." Doc said, pointing towards a rather large room, with a disgustingly yellow couch. For some reason, a sheet podium stood next to it. Odd.

"Yeah, sure thing, mate." Alex replied and began walking to the other room.

Not giving the other body another thought as he exited.

Alex sat there for a good five minutes, before he steadily grew more bored with each passing second. "Ugh..." He mumbled to himself. "Thought he wanted me ta get more shud'eye, an' here I am jus' sittin' on a bleeding couch! Where the fuck is he?!" He began shouting, he wanted to move. Do something! Other than sit on a couch with nothing to do. Impatient, yes.

Finally, the sound of footsteps is heard coming from the back room, and Alex turned to see who it was.

Not like it was anyone else, I mean come on.

Doc stood there with an apologetic look on his face, in his hand, a single eye patch. "Sorry for the wait, had a few memories pass by while I was in the back room." He said, he then walked over to Alex and handed the eye patch to him.

He put it on, albeit a little awkwardly at first, and gave a nod of thanks to Doc.

"So why'd ya want me ta sit on the couch?" Alex asked from his sitting position.

"Oh, you know, the usual. Every time someone has a traumatic event, physical or mental, it's my job to see where they stand. Medical stuff." Doc said with a shrug. He then sat down in the chair across from the couch and produced a scrapbook of sorts from behind his back. He placed it on the sheet podium and opened it to the first page.

"Now, I'm going to say a word, and I want you to say the first thing that comes to mind." With a friendly smile, Doc crossed his legs and stared at Alex, waiting for a response.

"Fine. _Oh god, it's the G.O.A.T. all over again!_" Alex said, the last sentence in thought.

"Alright, here we go." (Transcript dialogue warning, and a _REALLY_ bored Alex.)

Doc Mitchell: "Dog."

Alex: "What." Raises eyebrow.

Doc Mitchell: "House."

Alex: "Vault." Grumbles lowly.

Doc Mitchell: "Night."

Alex: "Darkness." Sighs.

Doc Mitchell: "Bandit."

Alex: "Boom." Smirks evilly.

Doc Mitchell:"Light."

Alex: "Switch." Raises eyebrow again.

Doc Mitchell: "Mother."

Alex: "Sal... WHERE'S SALLY?!" Alex shouted, jumping off of the couch and started to frantically search throughout the room, eliciting a surprised response from Doc.

Doc started coughing violently for a moment or two, and calmed down before looking at Alex with a confused expression over his face. "You mean that suitcase ya had with you when Victor brought you in?" He said, wheezing a little.

Alex turned to look at him, an intent that meant murder clear in his eyes. "Where's she at?!" Alex shouted at him.

Doc made a motion with his hands, and pointed towards the room they were in originally. Alex quickly took a look in, and indeed, there lay his suitcase next to the gurney he woke up on.

How could he have forgotten it so easily?

Alex walked over to it, ripped the case open, and pulled out a rather clean magnum revolver. A little damage was done to it, but that was on purpose.

Scratched deep enough in the barrel to be visible, was the name Sally.

Doc Mitchell walked in a little after Alex opened his suitcase, and stared on as the tall man held on to the gun as if it was his last moment on this planet. "So, I take it you found Sally?" Doc asked, crossing his arms as he leaned on the door frame.

Alex didn't turn to look at him, he was busy gazing at his special revolver, but he did answer Doc. "Yeah, thanks for not touchin' 'er. Else I'd have ta kill ya." Alex said with a laugh at the end. Doc took it seriously for a moment, before he heard Alex's laugh. It was like listening to a man who lost something. Something really close to them.

"Mother?" Doc asked, staying in his position.

Alex got up from the ground and turned to look at the man. "Wife. Mother of two." Alex said lowly. A small smirk still on his face, even there as a single tear went down his face. "A damn good 'un."

Doc just nodded as Alex spoke, knowing what it was like to lose a loved one. He spoke up at the end however. "What happened?" Doc asked, as Alex made his way over back to the living room.

Alex sat back down on the yellow couch, letting it conform to his weight, and looked up at the still standing man. "I's rather not talk 'bout it. Too many bad memories." Alex said with a grim frown.

Once more, Doc nodded and made his own way back to his chair.

Just like Alex, he sat down.

"Alright Doc, ready ta continue this?" Alex asked, moving from a topic he obviously did not want to speak about.

"Sure thing, alright. Now I'm going to say something, and I want you to tell me if it's something you'd say." Doc said, receiving a nod from Alex.

"Conflict just ain't in my nature." Doc said, looking at Alex expectantly.

"Negative, mate. Love a good tussle." Alex replied with a smirk.

"I ain't given to relying on others for support." Doc continued.

"When help's needed." Alex replied, crossing his arms and leaning back.

"I'm always fixin' to be the center of attention." Once more, Doc continued.

"You 'ave no idea." Alex smirked again, closing his eyes as he rested a little.

"I'm slow to embrace new ideas." Doc added.

"Who don't like tryin' somethin' new?" Alex said, giving a small yawn.

"I charge in to deal with problems head on." Doc said as he noticed his acquaintance beginning to grow tired.

"Aye." Alex said, stifling another yawn.

"Alright, gonna need you awake for this one. We're almost done now, first of all. Before I go any further, what's your name? Ya never gave it to me." Doc said, tapping Alex's leg with his own foot.

It was enough to open Alex's eyes.

"Huh? Oh, I'm Alex. Alex Rigger" Alex said, sitting up and putting out his hand in a friendly gesture.

Doc Mitchell accepted this and said "alright then. Nice ta meet you Alex, alright. Ready for the last bit?" Doc said, pulling out an inkblot of sorts.

Alex just nodded and gave another yawn.

"Alright, I'm going to show you some of these, and you're going to tell me what you see."

**-THIS IS A LINE!-**

**Sorry for the little to no humor in this chapter, I kind of had to get through with this S.P.E.C.I.A.L. thing, a timeskip will happen at the beginning of Chapter 3 so you don't have to go through with the rest. Lest you want to.**

**Anyway, what did you think of it? Need to make a chapter 2.5, so I can work out the details, or what? I think it turned out, eh, ok I guess, but I can do better!**

**Still need an O.C by the way, not demanding you all or anything, just asking, but yeah if'n I don't get one by Chapter 4, I'll probably just make up one. Gonna give 'em laser eyes an' shit. Nah.**

**I also apologize for the lack of an Omake at the end of Chapter 1, so instead of doing the usual single Omake, I'll do two.**

**Kiss My Shiny Metal Cass**

**"'Ey Cass! Looka' this! Ain't it cool?!" Alex shouted, waving a plasma rifle back and forth.**

**"No Rigger, for the last time, being an idiot isn't 'cool'." Cass mumbled under her breath.**

**Shame Alex heard something else.**

**"You want a million dollar bowl? Where the fuck am I going to get that?!" Alex shouted, throwing the plasma rifle down with enough force that it fired in a random direction.**

**Meanwhile, in New Vegas**

**"Gah, why'd Alex leave me here?! It's so boring, ugh, my wife died, ugh, gambling, ugh I should be out there shooting the Legion in the nuts, ugh, ugh..." Boone said, dropping mines (Plasma/Frag/Pulse/Fat Mine) in a giant pile.**

**"Ugh, nothing's going to sneak up on me now." Boone added, pulling out a Varmint rifle.**

**That plasma shot from before? Say hello to Boone for me.**

**KA-BLAMMO-SPLOSION-HERPDERP-DROP-THE-BASS-BOOM!**

**All of the mines exploded simultaneously the moment the plasma shot hit all of the placed mines, blowing Boone up in an explosion of sexy and hot mixed together.**

**All that remained?**

**A single gold diamond ruby emerald embroidered bowl.**

**With a 'For Cass' sticker on it.**

**Alex used: Fast travel!**

**"Huh. Guess that answers that. Herpaderp derp~" Alex said, picking up the bowl and opening Cass' inventory and placing it there.**

**End Omake**

**I Can Talk My Way Out Of ANYTHING!**

**"Halt, no NCR supporters allowed!" A legion guard said, pulling out a Gauss Rifle.**

**Alex raised an eyebrow and put on a false moustache, and in a fake French accent: "I do not zupport ze NCR! Fuck zem! Now, can I see your boss, I have somethin' ta do that involves fistin'." Alex finished with his fake accent half way through, pulling out a Power Fist.**

**"Oh sure, go right on ahead fellow legionnaire, hail Caesar!" The legion guard said with a dopey smile, also put away his Gauss Rifle.**

**"Cool, now since I entirely support Keezer, can I have that Gauss?" Alex said, as he punched the man into a bloody mess.**

**At Another Point In Time**

**"You collected every single Vault article piece of clothing you could, and you STILL want more?" The Courier asked, seemingly displeased that it's friend Alex had wasted his time.**

**Seriously, the two went through every Vault in the Mojave, JUST to collect their respective uniforms.**

**"Not me fault I need ta repair my own Vault 11 suit! I just don' want it ta ruin!" Alex said, picking up yet ANOTHER Vault 21 uniform from a corpse. Sarah something, he believes.**

**"You don't even wear the fucking thing!" The Courier said again, shaking it's head back and forth at the obvious obsessed imbecile.**

**"Who be sayin' I'm wearin' it? Ya look good in blue." Alex said, opening the Courier's inventory and dropping ALL of the uniforms into it. As soon as he exited, the Courier, with a question mark for a face, adorned a Vault 11 jumpsuit.**

**The power of companionship in Fallout.**

**At ANOTHER Point In Time**

**"Soooo... you're tellin' me, that you're really fuckin' old." Alex said, as he stared stupidly at the man that was now OUT of the ghetto time machine.**

***Old man noises* "Yes... why would you do this?!" Mr. House said, his old expression really getting old to Alex.**

**"Can you walk?" Alex asked, tilting his head to the side.**

**"Years of soli-wha?" Mr. House's expression went from that of sorrow, to plain confusion.**

**"Can you walk? Like, walk and hol' a gun?" Alex asked again.**

**"I... I don't know?" Mr. House stated.**

**Yet, this question was enough to get Mr. House to try.**

**He used his weak arms and pulled himself from his maintenance machine and stood weakly on his legs.**

**"I-I can! This is incredible! Even after all of these years, I can still walk!" Mr. House stated happily.**

**"That's great!" Alex said with a huge smile. "Because I _really_ didn' want ta shoot a cripple." He smirked as Mr. House's expression went from that of a happy old man, to a man about to die.****Baboom.**

**End**** Omake**


	3. Sunny Fuckin' Smiles

"If'n you're gonna shoot me, mate. It'd better be a killin' blow." Alex said, pointing his revolver at the man in front of him.

Both wielded weapons, both were skilled at them, but only one would make it out if one shot the other. Sally was torn from her holster as soon as Alex saw the man in front of him pull out a measly 9mm pistol. His short stature made him seem less of a threat. "Sorry, thought you were one of Joe's goons." The man said, carefully placing his pistol back into his holster. "Now, we got of on the wro-" He attempted to add, before Alex cut him off.

"That sook(1)? I shot 'is ass when I be seein' 'im talk mean ta the shiela(2) at the bar." Alex said, putting Sally back into her leather cage.

The man known as Ringo stared at the man with confusion at first, before he slowly shook his head. "So you've met Trudy already, and you're saying Joe was there? This isn't good. He'll be coming with his gan-" Once again, he was interrupted.

"You don' listen well, do ya? I said I shot 'is ass, meanin' I killed the bastard." Alex said, rolling his one eye, the other hidden behind a sun-bleached eye patch.

Ringo, now even more confused, once again just stared at him blankly. "Er... thanks. But he wasn't really the problem. The problem is the Powder Gangers. Some NCRCF escapees with enough dynamite to blow this whole town to high hell." Ringo said, giving of an annoyed sigh as he rubbed his temples.

Alex crossed his arms, the cold rusty steel of his right feeling odd to the man. He processed all Ringo had said, and with a smrik, started laughing. "Dynamite? Just what I needed, mate!" He spoke sarcastically.

"What do you mean?" Ringo asked, raising an eyebrow. This man was the oddest of any he had met before today.

"If'n they be chucking dynamite, they're obviously not a bright set of bulbs are they? I mean, if'n it was a short fuse, what do ya thinks gon' happen? And if they throw it too late, or if they toss one to an ally of theirs, what then? Also, just shoot the fuckers in their hands, they'll go off then too!" Alex said, shrugging. Most of his points were valid, though the one where they hit an ally with one seemed unlikely.

At least to Alex's knowledge.

"Look, you've obviously never seen a Powder Ganger be-"

"Yeah, not like I care. 'Sides, mate, if they're as bad as you be sayin' they are, then I be pretty sure they're smart (or dumb) enough to only send like what... four, maybe five of 'em 'ere?" Alex said with another roll of his one eye.

Ringo put his left hand to his face in a sort of thinking manner, trying to understand what Alex is going for. Speaking of the man, Ringo decided to look him over. As to remember (not shoot) him when the PG actually decide to show up.

He wore a pair of denim shorts, dirtied at the leggings. An unbuttoned red and white plaid shirt, why? Probably to actually get darker, the man was pale, more pale than any one else he knew. Though, he did look intimidating in his outfit, the metallic limbs ensured that. It also explains as to why he's only wearing one boot.

"-so I'll just shoot 'em and... Oi?! You even listenin' to me?!" Alex almost shouted. He had just noticed Ringo was checking him out. Just as Ringo had realized Alex was speaking.

"Me eyes are up here, mate! I don't be lookin' you up an' down, so pay attention!" Alex added, snapping his fingers.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. Look, just go get Sunny Smiles, see if she can help out. She's nicer than most so-" Once more, he was interrupted.

"I just came back from there! Fuck, if I'm gon' be some errand boy, might as well pay me." Alex said rather annoyed. He didn't like running back and forth.

Ringo nodded to this and spoke up. "Alright, look, I can't pay you right now, but if I survive this, and I get back to the Crimson Caravan Company, I'll pay you in a full trade's worth." He held out his hand.

Alex glared at him for a second, before giving off an annoyed sigh of his own. "Fine, but if'n I find out you bailed on me, you're a fuckin' dead man." Alex _really _hated being lied to.

Ringo paled for a moment, but that went away as Alex shook his hand _with his metallic one_. The feeling was mutual between the two. Alex wanted to be payed, and Ringo wanted to live. Seems fair.

"I, uh, ok, look. Here, I'll pay you a bit in advance, to ensure you don't kill me." Ringo added nervously. He pulled out a small leather pouch, he produced from his back pocket, and tossed it to Alex.

"I thought ya couldn't pay me. It ain't a good thing ta start this relationship off with lies, mate." Alex swiftly cought it and glowered at the man. "I, uh, can't pay you in full at the moment. It's all I had on me currently, but like I said, if I get back, I'll pay you the rest later." Ringo said, biting his lower lip as he looked up at the towering man.

"Heard ya the first time, just makin' sure. Anyway, so ya be wantin' me ta ask Smiles ta help ya out?"

**-At Prospector's Saloon-**

"So ya's didn't think of movin' his body? Ya do know he's gon' rot the place out in a week or so, right?" Alex said, giving the corpse of Joe Cobb a nice kick to the side. The body flailed needlessly and hit one of the bar stools.

"Ugh, come on Alex. You killed him, you should throw it away, and stop kicking his body! You're getting blood all over my floor." Trudy said, a dirty wash-cloth in hand as she reached down to scrub the bloody splots that were littered all over the floor.

"Yeah, yeah. When's Sunny s'pposed ta get back from her gecko huntin'?" Alex muttered at first, but began to speak loud enough for the bar matron to hear.

Trudy gave off a 'hmm' before shaking her head. "I don't know, darlin', but usually it takes about... say 30 - 40 minutes?" She said, scrubbing furiously at the wooden floor. The blood of Joe Cobb coming off with little ease.

Alex walked over to a booth and sat down, he doesn't want to stand any more and watching Trudy did come with a nice view.

Shame Trudy had eyes in the back of her head. "Alex, stare at my back end one more time, and Doc's gonna have to patch up more than your 'Little Boy Kit'." Trudy said dangerously, her voice, as mature and caring as it was, scaring Alex slightly.

Hey, losing one's manhood is a scary thought for any of the male gender. Even if you're Alex.

ESPECIALLY if you're Alex.

The aussie clenched his legs shut, and immediately looked away from Trudy's rear. "Good. Now, since you're obviously going to be here for a bit, I'll give you something from the tap, on me." Trudy said, finishing up her cleaning.

She made her way behind the counter, pulled out a dirty mug, and poured something into it. All the while, looking at Alex with a certain _look_. Mayhaps, a certain bar matron had their eyes on Alex?

Eh, who gives a shit. Alex, for a fact, didn't notice.

"Eh... whatever. I don' usually drink lolly water(3), but if it's free, then fuck it." Alex said, placing his feet on the table.

Trudy barely heard him speak, but stifled a chuckle at his choice of words. She walked over to him, two mugs full of the best drink she had to offer. She then sat across from Alex, ignoring his feet placement, and sat down both mugs. One in front of her, the other in front of him. "So, Alex? Where you from? With your accent, I don't trust you came from here." Trudy said, lifting her own mug to her face, letting the bitter liquid slide down her throat. It may be bitter, but it burns on the way down, sending a numbing feeling through her system.

Alex shifted his robot leg towards the right, so he could get a clear view of Trudy's face. He shrugged as he leaned back, not really wanting to answer the question. The woman across from him stared at him expectantly.

"Came from a Vault actually." He stated with a bored expression on his face. He wasn't one for talking, so these types of questions made him exhausted rather quickly. "Vault 11." He finished.

Trudy widened her eyes in surprise. She certainly didn't expect him to have came from one of those metallic deathtraps. "A Vault, huh? Never knew why those things were built if they weren't meant to protect nobody." She said in return.

These set of words stung Alex slightly, as he knows what she says is true. After all, a robot Overseer? Yeah, that was going to end badly.

"What about the other person, the one I saw that machine have in its other claw?" She asked, her questions still boring Alex slightly.

"No idea, saw 'em when I woke up, tha's 'bout it." Was Alex's answer as he lifted his feet from the table and placed them back on to the ground. He leaned forward and placed his elbows on his knees. You could hear the faint 'scratch' when Alex's metal limbs collided with each other (You know, that _really_ annoying sound).

"So you don't know whether it's a boy or a girl?" Trudy continued her relentless prodding.

Alex ignored this question and simply took a drink from his mug. Trudy saw this, and knew it was time to move to a different set of questions. "Earlier when you came in, all shouting about, you saw Cheyanne and just jumped like a scared Molerat. What, you allergic to dogs or something?" She smirked as she asked this question, as if to challenge him.

Alex's eyes widened and he spit out his drink, luckily to his left and not at Trudy. "Dog?! That thin' looked like it was gon' kill me!" Alex shouted, frightened.

Somebody has cynophobia...

Trudy laughed at his response, seeing as how this man was frightened of a creature 1/8 his size. Alex glared at her and placed his mug back on the table. "Grr... when's tha' Sunny lass s'pposed ta be here?" He asked again, becoming impatient (and annoyed) with Trudy's questions.

He looked at his Pip-Boy on his right arm, the screen cracking here and there, but still intact. The time read 04:56 P.M. He grumbled to himself and he was about to take another drink until he heard the door open.

Revealing none other than Sunny Fuckin' Smiles... and her dog too.

**-THIS IS A LINE!-**

**Sorry for lack of an Omake, in a hurry to post.**


End file.
